1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of ceragenin compounds with articles that incorporate absorbent polymers.
2. The Relevant Technology
A superabsorbent polymer is a polymer that can absorb and retain extremely large amounts of a liquid relative to its own mass. In deionized and distilled water a superabsorbent polymer may absorb 500 times its weight (from 30-60 times its own volume). The ability of a superabsorbent polymer to absorb water depends on the ionic concentration of the aqueous solution being absorbed. Saline solutions are less absorbed than distilled water. For example, a saline solution of 0.9% is absorbed by a superabsorbent polymer on the order of 50 times the polymer's weight.
The total absorbency and swelling capacity are controlled by the type and degree of cross-linkers used to make the polymer. Superabsorbent polymers are commonly made from polymerizing acrylic acid blended with sodium hydroxide in the presence of an initiator to form a poly-acrylic acid sodium salt (sometimes referred to as sodium polyacrylate).
The largest use of superabsorbent polymers is in personal disposable hygiene products, such as baby diapers, adult protective underwear, and sanitary napkins.